Pretty Odd Bruises(OneShot)
by xxkenxx
Summary: Marinette and Chat have a little fun, and the next day at school Nino stumbles upon some of the evidence. (Rewritten as a One!Shot.)


Black.

Black, and stars was all Chat was able to recognize. His emerald eyes were completely hidden by his eye lids shut tightly together, with those blonde brows of his furrowing; Causing his nose to slightly scrunch up. Though, every inch of his face seemed so relaxed at the same time. So relaxed yet so hot and red, pressured and taunted.

Exactly why was he driven to this facial distraught, you ask?

Well, that was all due to a certain raven haired female, sitting on her legs that were placed with her knee's settling into the bed. With the black suited male on his knee's as well, body straight up without sitting, and arms circled around her neck, and draping down her upper back. While Marinettes hands were squeezing on the males shoulders; his collar unbuttoned, and his neck and collarbone free for her lips and teeth to sink into.

Which, in fact, they took advantage of.

Biting, nipping, and sucking on the fresh skin that layered over his collar bone perfectly. Her mouth letting out small sucking sounds into the quiet room, well, almost quiet. Chat, himself in a way was making some noise of his own. Mostly low, husky breaths or smalls moans that were silenced by his lips snapping together to avoid her hearing how vocal he was getting. Though he failed to keep her from hearing; Causing Marinette to stain her face with a smug, sly smirk while she worked on leaving her mark on him. And she succeeded; A trail of bruises, red circles and teeth marks lined mostly around his collar bone, and began to paint a new path up towards the nape of his neck. And in all honestly, the blonde was loving every second of it. In fact, you could say that the quite noticeable bulge in his tight suit would agree also.

You'd think such an innocent 17 year old wouldn't be capable of such things, but Marinette by now was just barely grasping her innocent title. Using her year worth of late make out sessions with a rather 'punny' black cat. And over that time, the blackette had learned to gain more confidence in that area, more than she ever thought she could have.

"M-ma- eh" Chat Noir tried desperately to spit it out, to stain his fleshy pinkish lips with her name, as if a plead to bump up a level. But before she could even take notice of his pleas` "BEEP, BEEP".

The now black, and green paw printed ring on his right hand chirped out; Alarming the heroin that his time was up. Flashing rapidly in the dim lit room; Causing Chat to throw his head back, irritated and disappointed. 'Of all times, it had to be now..' He thought to himself as he backed away from the confused maiden.

The shaggy haired blonde shrugged his shoulders, in suit Marinettes hands slowly slid from them as if telling him he could leave. But to her surprise, she felt the warm tender welcome of his lips against hers, so soft and smooth they left her breathless. That is, until she whined at the sudden absence of them.

"I can't stay for much longer..Marinette." Noir breathed out in a soft whisper. Those beautiful, glossed over emerald orbs daring to stare down, almost as if right into her soul. She felt so open, bare, despite the obvious presence of her clothing still clinging to her body.

No, this was...emotional, all worked up and nothing to do.

Marinette sighed, nodding softly at him. "Just a few more minutes Kitty?" She pleaded, batting her long eyelashes at him.

The black clad hero sighed; head shaking, lips curled into an amused, tender smile. "Oh alright, just a few more." he chuckled, cupping her face in his leather gloved palms and bring her in to kiss her plump pink lips.

His lips dragged across her skin, down to her neck where he pecked and nipped so slightly. And there it was again, "BEEP, BEEP."

Chat groaned.

Marinette whined, whilst her kissing partner pulled away from her with a small, bashful smile.

"Sorry Princess. Until next time." he cooed at the bright blue eyes in front of him, and placed a small peck on her forehead before retreating out her window.

And just like any other visit, the teen sighed, bashfully smiling to herself. Settling into pink pajamas and curling up in her sheets.

With Tikki by her side.

The next day started as any other school day. Students arrived randomly, usually before class has started, while a few other came in either minutes, or hours late. Which in fact had become quite a problem this year. Mostly Chloe, for the blonde had a habit of taking her time with make up, hair, and choosing an outfit for class, usually just to show off for one particular boy, Adrien Agreste.

As of now, the two best friends, Nino and Adrien, were walking rather slowly down the hallway. Passing by a distracted Marinette, who was bust setting her bag into her locker, at least for now she could put her stuff away without drooling over the sight of Adrien, poor girl was worse than a lovesick puppy.

But frankly, something was off, Adrien, the usual simple jacket, jean and t shirt styled boy had an /extra\ accessory. A scarf. Which just so happened to be the same scarf Marinette had knitted him for his birthday a while back, but of which was told to be a gift from his father. Nino, wouldn't have paid any mind to it, but the fact that Adrien was wearing a scarf on a hot summers day seemed pretty bizarre. Causing the tan male to stare at the blue fabric through their entire conversation, till finally, he couldn't stand his curiosity anymore.

"So uh, Adrien, bro, what's up with that Scarf?" He asked his friend with a brow arching up. And Instantly, the blonde turned to face him, feeling himself becoming a bit overwhelmed. How the heck could he play it off? But before he could say a thing, Nino began grabbing at the blue scarf. "Seriously dude, its wayyy too hot out for this." He exclaimed while yanking the fabric right off adriens shoulders.

And what was displayed before him, was enough to send him babbling; A row of bruises and red marks trailed from his collar bone and barely up to the back of his ear. Adrien, one of the most innocent, good natured guys he knew, had a neck covered in hickies.

Instantly, Adrien froze in fear. He had to think of something, and fast. "I can explain! I uh..I fell!" He exclaimed in a frenzy of shakily waving his hands out in front of him in an attempt to shove any thoughts of the bruises on his neck being anything else but that. But Nino obviously wasn't having it.

"You..fell?" Nino crossed his arms at the blonde.

"Yes."

"...On your neck?"

"...Yees?" Adrien batted his eyes, he knew he couldn't lie his way out.

And in a booming voice, Ninos grin appeared, and his arms flailed everywhere. "Man, that's totally a sucker! Who was it? Come on man, tell me everything! Is it someone I know?" The tan male rambled, nearly walking in circles around Adrien who hung his head down low. "Oh my god, Nino, shut up! Someone might hear you."

And in fact, someone did. Someone who found it all too coincidental too. And it left her face flushed in a deep, dark tone of red. And she shoved her head into her locker. Of course, Marinette was nearly positive that /he/ couldn't be Chat, but the thought of what happened the night before, sent her in a dorkish frenzy. But with one quick glance, she recognized the pattern slightly, small trail leading up his neck, a pattern of dark to light bruises, caused from simple nips, to harsh sucks.

"Oh my god." Marinette shoved her head into her locker, groaning softly to herself.


End file.
